With intelligent personal assistants, like Amazon Alexa or Google Home, users are now able to ask for information without accessing a screen or personal device. These personal assistants listen to the users throughout the day and provide information when asked. However, these assistants answer the questions without considering the other people nearby. When a user asks a question about scheduled events or memos which may include sensitive information, the personal assistants provide the information regardless of whether all people in the room are the intended recipients of that information. The assistants lack the ability to filter out some more sensitive information based on the other users in the area.